Daisuke's Obsession
by Crysie
Summary: Daisuke's got a obsession that nobody knows about, and if Takeru finds out... it could change everything! Fluff!! Takedai/Daikeru!!!


daisukeobsession

Disclaimer: Man, I want to own digimon!!!! But I don't, okay? I don't!!!  
  
Author's Notes: I literally thought this up in one minute. I was sitting at my computer, chatting with people as usual, when this fic suddenly came to mind. And duh, this is gonna be Daikeru/Takedai. Oh sorry, didn't mean to make anybody sound stupid or something.  
  
Daisuke's Obsession  
By Crysie  
  
**~**  
  
There were many things I always questioned in life. One being why my brother way gay. Everyone knew it. And some people found it hard to accept, one being Jun Motomiya. But like anything, you get over it and go on with your trivial life.  
  
I also wondered why everyone said Hikari and I were meant to be together. Personally, I think she is a wonderful friend, but I love her in a different way. The love I have for her is spiritual, probably because our crests form well together. But other than that, she is nothing but one of my best friends. Nothing more.  
  
The third thing I pondered over was Daisuke's obsession. At least I thought it was an obsession. He collected something, or did something that caused him to never allow anyone into his bedroom. It was strange, very strange, indeed. It was one of those simple things in life that seemed to have a much more extravagant meaning. I _really _wanted to know what lay behind the door of Daisuke Motomiya's bedroom. I even knew for a fact that Jun hasn't been in his room for over a year. So whatever was behind there was something big.  
  
I want to know.  
  
As I crossed the street––on my way home––, I could hear someone calling my name. I turned around, smiling as done so.  
  
Hey Daisuke. I thought you had a soccer practice.  
  
By the look on his face, I knew something was troubling that so-called-simple mind of his. His normally bright eyes seemed to flicker, but not with happiness. Tears, maybe? I wasn't sure.  
  
It was uh... canceled, or something. I don't know, it doesn't matter.  
  
Okay, I'm sorry. What's going on?  
  
Just come with me, would you Takeru? Before I change my mind.  
  
Sure, let's not keep in mind that I might actually have something to do besides following you to God knows where, I said sarcastically, beginning to follow the brunette.   
  
I expected him to snap at me, or poke fun at my hat, like usual. Instead, he kept his gaze to the ground and continued to walk, nodding his head to follow every so often.  
  
After a few minutes, I couldn't help but become curious to the unknown place I was going. Where are we going, Dai?  
  
Normally he snapped at me not to call him that. Today was an exception. His expression was blank when he turned around, hidden by wide eyes and a half smile. He was either scared or really excited.  
  
You'll see, the brunette whispered, beginning to walk again.  
  
I sighed, quickening my speed to keep up with him. Normally I had to slow down for him to keep up with me. Today was weird. Very, very weird. He wasn't acting normal, wasn't acting like himself. I found myself a little frightened. Where was he taking me? Why was he so mysterious about it?  
  
Ten minutes later landed me in front of Daisuke's apartment. He glanced at me and nodded his head towards it, motioning for me to follow.  
  
Scared. That was what I felt now. Sure I've been to his apartment many times, but never after school. Mainly because I usually picked him up on the way to school, but took a different route to get home. I never come here in the afternoon. Nevertheless, I followed him, my curiosity getting the better of me.  
  
Dai, I haven't been here in a while. I mean, not after school.  
  
I know. Takeru, promise me that we'll always be friends.  
  
I smiled. I couldn't help it. His face expression seemed so... so... I don't know. I couldn't explain it. I felt a million emotions, but something clear stuck in my mind, and I had to say it outloud.  
  
We'll always be friends. Even though we used to fight over Hikari all of the time, we managed to be friends. Dai, whatever's bothering you, don't worry about it because we'll always be friends.  
  
He smiled and traveled onward up the stairs. I followed him, my muscles tightening. Why was my best friend acting so strange? He seemed so helpless and lost, yet determined to say––or do––something...  
  
Dai, is your sister home?  
  
Probably not. Isn't your brother having a practice?  
  
Yeah, but she won't go watch. Not with Taichi there.  
  
Nah, she still hopes something will happen, and somehow Yamato will turn un-gay or something.  
  
I expected him to laugh. Nothing. His voice was monotone, and everything he was saying seemed to be coming from no where, as if there was some tape recorder in him.  
  
Daisuke, why are you being so weird? I wanted to ask that outloud, but bit my lip instead. Whatever the reason must be good. He hasn't acted this way since... since he began that strange obsession of his. The one that wouldn't allow anyone entrance to his room. The weird obsession that most likely frightened Jun.  
  
It frightened me too. For I don't know what it is.  
  
Do you have any pictures of yourself?  
  
What? Why? I asked, not at all hiding my confusion.  
  
Daisuke turned back, forcing a smile. No reason. I was just curious. He turned around and began walking again. This time, I grabbed his arm, shaking it.  
  
What's wrong with you?  
  
His face turned, leaving me guilty. He looked sad, so very sad. It broke my heart. Why? I don't know... But I felt it. I felt sad because of it. Heart wrenching, a cruel way of torture.  
  
He went up the last three steps, with me following, and we were soon walking inside his apartment. I knew this room all too well. I waited on this couch every single morning, well, almost every morning. Except Fridays. For some odd reason Hikari insisted she walks Daisuke to school that day. Maybe they were a couple. I had a hard time believing that. But a twinge of jealousy struck. Was it because I wanted to date Hikari? No, she is my best friend. Maybe because I want to walk Daisuke to school myself all of the time. Getting warmer...  
  
But not hot enough. Hot would land you on the knowledge that my jealousy is that maybe Hikari gets to see his obsession. Maybe she does, and I don't. I hope not. Why? I don't know...  
  
I don't seem to know much, do I?  
  
...Takeru? Hey, are you okay?  
  
I blinked, turning my attention back to the brunette. Yeah, I'm fine. Um, so what do you want? I mean, why did I get dragged over here when I have three hours worth of homework tonight?  
  
Wrong thing to say. Daisuke looked away. Maybe you should go. Yeah, you better leave. It was––um–– nice talking to you.  
  
We didn't even talk, I wanted to scream. I shook my head. Sorry, I was in a day dream. What did you want to show me?  
  
I didn't even know if it was something to , but my instinct proved right when Dai tugged on my arm and pulled me towards his room.  
  
I know everyone wonders... Everyone wonders why the dumb brunette hides in his room a lot. Yeah, everyone knows that I don't do my homework in there. My grades prove that.  
  
So...? Dai, you can tell me. Or better et, show me whatever it is you're hiding. I was taking full advantage of using Dai'. He hated it, but today he never called me on it once, so I didn't want that to stop. I kept using it.  
  
Promise me you won't be scared.  
  
I couldn't help but chuckle. Do you collect snakes or something? If so, I might get a little scared since I have a slight phobia to them.  
  
Slight? Your brother told me that you ran away screaming one time, and it turned out only to be a worm. His expression turned serious again. Now seriously, do you promise you won't hate me?  
  
I could never hate you! I was surprised at how fast those words came out. I thought it was strange, and maybe Dai thought so too. But if he did, he didn't show it. His expression remained calm, but I could see the small fear in his eyes.  
  
Okay, then brace yourself, said Daisuke.  
  
I smiled and forced a sarcastic determined look. I'm ready when you are, sergeant. I saluted, breaking into small laughs.  
  
Why I did that, I don't know...  
  
He seemed to force a smile, at least I was pretty sure it was forced. He grabbed my arm. I'll explain once you see, I promise. It might take me a few minutes to deal with you knowing, but I need to tell you. Maybe it's for my reputation... well, not really. If other people found out, I might not have such a pretty face anymore.  
  
I just stared at him blankly, unsure of what to say.   
  
The doorknob turned. The door flew open, exposing something I would have never dreamed of seeing: hundreds––at least I think there were that many–– of pictured plastered the walls, desks, dressers, and even the bed posts! The floor had them too, except for small patches where it was either not finished or left for walking. I wasn't sure which to hope for. Neither, really. I was too scared to think much.  
  
Picture of me covered everywhere.  
  
Photos that were the size of a poster (that must have been enlarged) to ones as big as my palm. It was a giant gallery of me.  
  
I looked at Daisuke, my mouth gaping. I––I––I... what... why is...  
  
I know what you're thinking, and you are probably right. I mean, there are pictures of you everywhere, and like I said in the hallway, I can explain that...  
  
I held my head, for too many thoughts clouded my mind at once. Why does he have pictures of me everywhere? Why? What would possess him to do that? Where did he get all of these pictures? Oh God, there are pictures of me topless; pictures of me in boxer shorts, others of me while playing basketball...  
  
Where'd he get all of these pictures from? And why...?  
  
I know you're wondering why I have pictures of you everywhere...  
  
Yeah, kind of. Seeing my picture all over your walls is...  
  
  
  
Yeah... why are you obsessive over my pictures?  
  
Isn't it obvious, Takeru? For someone as smart as you, I thought you'd figure that out.  
  
I must be stupid, then. Explain Daisuke.  
  
He gasped, probably because I used his full name. Loving you for a long time caused me to have these pictures. Hikari knows. She found me once, crying on the sidewalk because of you. Ever since then, she's helped me with my... collection.  
  
Oh my God, I whispered, trying to acknowledge everything he was saying. It was hard, I just couldn't manage. I got up and ran away from the room, slamming the front door behind me.  
  
**~**  
  
He loved me? That couldn't be! Hikari was helping him all along? How could she do this to me? I thought she was my friend! Instead, she invades my privacy while taking pictures of me while coming out of the shower!   
  
I clenched my fists together angrily and kicked at the wall, sending shoots of pain up my foot and leg.  
  
Ouch, ouch, I mumbled to myself, leaning against the building. I sighed, closing my eyes. I could picture his room, all of the pictures with me, smiling, or with a determined look while playing basketball. The pictures were everywhere...  
  
I groaned and turned my head, opening my eyes. There stood Yamato and Taichi, hand in hand, as usual.  
  
Hey Takeru. What's eating you up? What would possess you to kick the wall? You should really find a soccer ball or something, said Taichi with a snicker.  
  
Yamato didn't say anything and he certainly didn't laugh. Instead, his eyes bored into Takeru's.  
  
Don't look at me like that, I snapped. As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. I turned my gaze to the ground. I'm sorry.  
  
What happened? he asked softly.  
  
I found out something... and thanks to your stupid sister, Taichi, I'm like some kind of porn star, or something. I could barely talk anymore. The world as I knew it was spinning around me. I felt dizzy, and my vision became blurry, due to a set of tears.  
  
Takeru, what's wrong? This time Taichi asked.  
  
He loves me, I choked out. He loves me so much that he has pictures of me everywhere. And it's all your stupid sister's fault! I hate them both!  
  
Taichi looked confused. I guess he wasn't used to me bad mouthing his sister.  
  
Just leave me alone. Both of you! I got up and began to run, staggering along the way.  
  
**~**  
  
I knew something was wrong with me from the moment I laid eyes on him. He was so perfect, and me? I was no where near it. That word was at a distance from me, trying its best to stay the hell away. It had a good reason to. I could never be like my Takeru.  
  
My Takeru? That's a laugh, he isn't mine. Instead, I chased him away forever. Most likely, anyway. I shouldn't have asked Hikari to help me, either. I only caused her trouble. That's what I do: cause trouble for everyone.   
  
I should have known Takeru would never love me. How could I think that? Here I am, in my room, staring at the millions of pictures that surround me. I stare at them everyday, sometimes just thinking, other times feeling slightly aroused.  
  
A soft knock came at the door, and I assumed it was Jun. I always assume correct. She hasn't seen my room yet. She doesn't know that I glue and tape pictures of the object of my affection to my walls and floor.  
  
I quickly hurried to the door so she wouldn't open it and see. I slid out and stared at her face, noticing she looked sightly disturbed.  
  
Daisuke, did you tell Takeru?  
  
All I could do was stare. How did she know?  
  
I'm not stupid. I've seen your room. Why do you think Mom and Dad never find out? I help you cover it up by pretending to be in there all of the time, and I assure them both you just want privacy. Don't look at me like that! Of course I went into your room. How could I not?  
  
I wanted to lecture her about privacy, but I didn't. How do you know about Takeru?  
  
Yamato phoned. I thought it was for me, but he wanted to speak to you. He wants you to find out what's wrong with Takeru. I think he suspected you as the cause, but he asked anyway. His sister put on a mocking expression, saying, And me being so smart, put two and two together. Now spill! Did you?  
  
I nodded. I just couldn't take it anymore, I stammered. I love him so much, and now I've scared him away forever.  
  
No you haven't.  
  
I looked over to see Takeru walking in my direction. Looking through the corner of my eyes, Jun smirked and gave a wink before she left the hallway. Takeru touched my arm, quickly bring his hand away again. We went into my room and shut the door.  
  
He looked around, eying everything suspiciously, as if it wasn't really him plaster all over my walls. I must say, you've got quite a collection.  
  
  
  
m sorry about how I reacted, Dai. I was just scared and mostly shocked. You, out of all people, in love with me? I don't know, it seems crazy. But I was thinking about it for a while this afternoon, and then I realized that everything I've ever felt for you might––is––love.  
  
I nodded, noting the tone in his voice: sincereness.  
  
I love you, Daisuke.  
  
I choked back a sob––a happy sob. I threw my arms around him, gazing at him in the eyes. He did the same. I leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. A kiss that wouldn't last forever. But there would be many more.  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
Author's Notes: I can never write Taito fluff, only Daikeru/Takedai fluff. Why? I really don't know, but nevertheless, I love writing fluff with this couple!! They are just so cute together!!!  
  
Please review? I thrive on reviews, I really do!


End file.
